East Timorball
East Timorball |nativename = Timor-Lesteball Timor-Lestebola Timór-Lestebola Bola Timor Timur |founded = 20 May 2002 |onlypredecessor = Indonesiaball |predicon = Indonesia |image = east timooor.png |caption = East Timorball with cross. |government = Unitary semi-presidential republic |language = Portuguese Tetum Native Languages Indonesian |type = Austronesian Papuan |capital = Diliball |affiliation = ASEANball Indonesiaball |religion = Christianity * Catholicism |friends = Brother Portugalball (Usually) ASEANball Papua New Guineaball Brazilball Angolaball Mozambiqueball Philippinesball * His son whom I can understand better Uncle Malaysiaball Western Saharaball |enemies = Adoptive Father (Rarely) Bully Australiaball (He stoles my Gas and oil!) Moroccoball (Free SADR!) Name Stealer |likes = Francisco Guterres, Pork, Killing Indonesian, |hates = Poverty, Drugs, Indonesiaball |intospace = No plans on doing so. |bork = HUE HUE |food = Saboko Caldeirada Rice |notes = Wants West Timor |imagewidth = |reality = ���� Democratic Republic of Timor-Leste ���� }}East Timorball, or Timor-Lesteball, officially the Democratic Republic of Timor-Leste, is a countryball in Maritime Southeast Asia on eastern half of the island of Timor. History East Timorball and his friend West Timorball born as a united 7ball and a 1ball. Kingdom of Portugalball and United Kingdom of the Netherlandsball adopted/colonized the two parts then they split them in half. When Indonesiaball gained independence, East Timorball doesn't see as a result of freedom from colonialism. He was happy without Portugal. So, he rebelled until the time when Indonesia Anschlussed him and making his clay the 27th Province of Indonesia, leaving him traveling to Macauball. Nowadays, thanks to Megawati Sukarnoputri's presidency, East Timorball is a fully independent state since 2002. His first friend ever was Western Saharaball, since he was the first one to recognize him as an independent country. Moroccoball, free my friend plox!! Friends * Portugalball - Father, I fight with him rarely only.(Because I don't hate him very much) * Brazilball, Mozambiqueball, Angolaball, Guinea-Bissauball, Cape Verdeball, São Tomé and Príncipeball, Macauball - My brothers. * Hong Kongball - Brother's cousin * Philippinesball - My beloved cousin, I enjoy his balut and we pray together. Neutral * Indonesiaball - We are former enemies but now he and Philippinesball support my future ASEANball membership so we are neutral now. But 1975 and 1999 never forget. Enemies * Australiaball - Oil theft. * Moroccoball - Free my my Friend! How to draw Draw East Timorball is somewhat simple: # Color the basic circle of this red # Draw a left-triangle border with this yellow # Color the rest of the triangle of black and draw a white star # Draw the eyes and you've finished. Gallery Artwork Byz-Crazy Colonialism.png Byz-Azul.png East Timor Ball.png Byz-Austronesia.png CFJUL1Z.png|The South-East Asia family East_Timorball.png SW8sMV3.png 15977882 682479198578726 4635609927998926443 n.png Familia_de_countryballs.png File:East_Timor_District_Map.png|East Timorball and his municipalityballs Comics Wv4KZTi.png Brief_History_of_East_Timor.png A_Tale_of_Four_Islands_%28Java%2C_Bali%2C_Timor_and_Papua%29.png hdG7lSd.png CountryOfASEANStack.png CNOxCDJ.png Bsgddhd.png Hot Spring.png West Timorball Fryed.jpg SMeEGKR.png VoNkUek.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Country-balls-asean-eu.png Portugal's Sons.png The ASEAN Way.png Timorlestecantofonasean.png File:YIHoEub0-xy_gxzqJdoahUHtpUH2ncDPvI9oWgU6epA.png 350CQCc.png Potential Newcomer.png|Potential Newcomer (AlolanVulpix_) zh:东帝汶球 Category:Southeast Asia Category:Portuguese Speaking Countryball Category:Catholic Category:Characters Category:Sushi Removers Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Island Countryball Category:Asia Category:Tetum Speaking Countryball Category:Christian Category:Christian Lovers Category:Hue Category:East Timorball Category:UNball Category:Kebab Removers Category:Red Yellow Black White Category:Poor